Sandile
| backcolor= | name='Sandile'| jname=(メグロコ Meguroco)| image=Meguroko.png| ndex=551| evofrom=None| evointo=Krokorok| gen=Generation V| pronun= San-dy-ul | hp=50| atk=72| def=35| satk=35| sdef=35| spd=65| total=292| species=Desert Croc Pokémon| type= / | height=0.7 m| weight=15.2kg| ability=Moxie Intimidate| color=Brown| gender=50% ♂/50% ♀| }} Sandile class is Desert Crocodile Pokemon. It is a / -type from Generation V. It will appear in Pokemon Black and Pokemon White. It's abilities are Moxie, which raises the users attack when their opponent has fainted, and Intimidate. It learns the attacks Assurance and Sandstorm. It evolves into Krokorok at level 29. Appearance Sandile largely resembles a crocodile. It has what appears to be a black stripe near its eyes in the appearance of a mask, and is mainly a light tanish brown with black striped through its body. On its belly it can be noted that a pink replaces the tan shade, though the stripes continue regularly. It has four legs, a short tail, and three claws to each foot. Its eyes don't seem to have any sort of coloring besides black, and it has large nostrils. No teeth show when its mouth is closed. In the anime Sandile first appeared in A Sandile Gusher of Change, where a group of Sandile were causing trouble at a hot spring resort. However, it later transpired that the Sandile were trying to warn of impending danger and, with the help of Ash and his friends, were able to save the Pokémon in the area. The leader of the gang sports sunglasses, much like Ash's Squirtle, and has since featured in several episodes. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Relic Castle, Route 4, Desert Resort |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries |black=They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping. |white=It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Sandile.gif |bwsprs = SSandile(BW)BackSprite.png |Vback = Sandile(BW)Sprite.png |Vbacks = SSandile(BW)Sprite.png }} Trivia * Sandile seems to be based on a crocodile. Perhaps more specifically, a Nile crocodile or a parody of the mugger crocodile. * Sandile may be a combination of 目 me, eye, and crocodile. * This Pokémon was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. * No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Sandile apart from it's evolutions, although Tyranitar is similar. * Sandile and its two evolutionary forms are the second Pokémon family based on a crocodile; the first being Totodile and its evolutionary forms. * Sandile's name comes from the words "sand" (since it lives in sandy deserts and is colored like it) and the last four letters in "crocodile". Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White